<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death by lilivi56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335003">Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56'>lilivi56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Servant of Evil [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions of Getting Decapitated, M/M, i'm not sure actually, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting what you deserve can mean learning your lesson in the worst way possible. Death, it seems, was what would make you value life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Servant of Evil [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been DYING (haha) to post this one so hard!! I wanted to put out more content before I'd posted this one but i can't stop myself i just had so much fun writing it!!!! I hope it's just as much fun to read ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the distance, a church bell chimes. The sounds bringing you together are the thudding footsteps of your only friend climbing the stairs to rest his head on the crooked neck-hole on the guillotine. </p>
<p>For some reason, you never thought it would come to this. You paint a caricature of Lucifer before he was cast from heaven. He wanted more and you've never been one to deny the cavernous void nestled in the pit of your soul.</p>
<p>A red-robed woman, armor shining beneath the lightly fluttering cloth, stands tall and proud and announces every war-crime you know to have committed. </p>
<p>It only hits you then that this is not to be taken lightly, and a church bell chimes in the distance. You see the woman make a motion to the stoic executioner and a dizzying amount of panic lodges itself in your eyes.</p>
<p>Harry smiles and starts to say something that you can't quite make out. Church bells ring in the distance. The blade falls. </p>
<p>The skies call your name and sometimes you see a red cross behind a black and wretched sky in your nightmares. This is what it feels like to die alone. This is what it feels like to sit on a fetid, crumbling throne and watch your confidant, your most loyal servant, your lover, be coldly ripped from this life in the sick, bemused eyes of the public. This is how it feels to watch the severed head of your only friend blink at you one last time before glazing over and staring blankly at your face. </p>
<p>Your face has gone numb. Is it still there? You look around and no one else has one. Ah, so this is a nightmare, is it?</p>
<p>Someone steps on your foot and you’re reminded that, no, it’s not a nightmare. You’re in a cage and so is everyone around you, but they’re the only ones who know how to get out. Your chest feels like it’s caving in on itself and your lungs are dancing in your chest trying to bring in as much life as possible - something you should not be able to do. You are able to do so because you were given the last remaining breaths from the tender hands of your only lover. </p>
<p>Everything up until now is your fault. It always has been, and it always will be. </p>
<p>You think you might be crying, and you think you might be screaming. All of a sudden someone is pulling you up off the ground and leading you out of the crowd and you don't know this person, how dare they touch you, but you're too dazed to make any effort to push them back.</p>
<p>It didn't feel real. It all felt like some kind of game the two of you were playing in your backyard. You, the imaginary friend, and he the small beautiful boy waiting for you to respond to his silly taunting.</p>
<p>You feel the weight of a cardboard crown and a scepter made of twigs and you hear Harry laughing in another life somewhere far, far away. </p>
<p>The people are beginning to disperse and the red-robed heathen who took your choices away pierces your receding figure with a spear made of cartilage and betrayal.</p>
<p>She knows, and you think she just doesn't care. She'll let you live; she's forced you into surrender, and she knows there is no greater defeat than this for you. There will never be a greater defeat than this one. </p>
<p>You're suddenly not hungry anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>